Theatrical Passion
by Sydien2000
Summary: :AU:Rin Tirelli es una apasionada de la ópera y el arte en general; una oportunidad caída del cielo le permite pasar de ser la dueña de una librería a una aprendiz en el maravilloso teatro Alla Scala di Taisho donde se topará nuevamente con un hombre poseedor de una ardiente mirada dorada.
1. Ruptura y roces…

**_Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Ruptura y roces…_**

Milán, es una de las ciudades más prestigiosas de Italia y del continente europeo, conocida también como una de las cunas del arte y la arquitectura, desde sus inicios los lugareños siempre la han sobrestimado como una ciudad de oportunidades y la cuna del éxito para diferentes artistas como Giuseppe Verdi, Carlo Emilio Gadda, Cesare Beccaria entre importantes personajes que le dieron vida a tan excéntrico lugar.

A donde quiera que mires te encuentras con toda clase de arte; desde el renacentista, gótico y precolombino, toda persona que ame y viva para el arte nunca desearía siquiera salir de tan afamado país y el perfecto ejemplo de ello es Rin Tirelli; una joven ítalo-japonesa nacida y criada en Véneto específicamente en la provincia de Verona.

Se había mudado de la ciudad que había sido testigo del amor de _Romeo y Julieta_ para probar un poco de suerte por su cuenta. No es que le hiciera falta, ya que había tenido la dicha de nacer en una familia acomodada. Su madre, a la cual le debía su doble nacionalidad, es una de las mejores neurocirujanas del país; mientras que su padre, es un importante abogado reconocido de manera nacional e internacional.

Sus padres esperaban que ella se inclinara a alguna de las dos carreras que ellos manejaban; pero lo que menos esperaban es que ella quería ser artista o cantante y específicamente una cantante de ópera. Rin pudo notar fácilmente un tinte de desilusión en los rostros de sus padres, pero para su suerte ambos respetaban su decisión. No podían culparla, después de todo, ellos misma la habían criado bajo la magistral tonada de la más pura música clásica, museos y libros.

Ese era el sueño de Rin, pero un altercado tras otro no le permitía cumplirlo, siempre ocurría algo y con el pasar del tiempo su sueño de ser cantante de ópera era solamente eso, un ingenuo y fantasioso sueño de adolescente.

Con veintiséis años había logrado con mucho sudor y esfuerzo comprar una tienda, que convirtió en una librería en nada más y nada menos que en la _galería Víctor Manuel II._ No había sido fácil obtenerla pero luego de entablar una estrecha amistad con la antigua dueña; la señora Kaede, lo había logrado.

Se anudó la bufanda de color naranja y acomodó el cuello de su gabardina verde pino antes de salir de la tienda, tomó la cartera y las llaves de la caja registradora apagó las luces y se encaminó a la salida; giró el cartel de abierto a cerrado y una vez a fuera apreció un fuerte pero no desagradable bullicio dentro de la cúpula. Soltó un pequeño suspiro para liberar tensión, cerró la puerta con llave y las guardó dentro de su bolso, sacó unos guantes de piel color negro y se los puso mientras caminaba entre la pequeña cantidad de personas que paseaban por el ambiente. El lugar era tan singular y en esta época del año incluso le resultaba algo irreal la belleza de tan magnifico lugar. De la cúpula guindaban enormes bambalinas color bermellón y cada vitrina tanto de las tiendas como de los restaurantes colgaban guirnaldas que brillaban efusivamente ante las luces navideñas que estas poseían.

Sino fuera porque tenía las piernas descubiertas debido al ligero vestido que traía, se quedaría un poco más, no aguantaba las bajas temperaturas de las fiestas decembrinas, pero solo iría a comprar un combo de McDonald's, el olor de las populares papas fritas del lugar le habían hecho agua la boca.

Luego de unos quince minutos, salió sonriente del restaurante de comida rápida, el olor de la comida era como una droga para ella por lo que ni corta ni perezosa se apresuró a abrirla para que sus fosas nasales se inundaran con el inconfundible olor de las papas saladas; seguía caminando aun con la vista fija en el interior de la bolsa y específicamente en la caja de humeantes, largas y tentadoras papas; irrumpió el interior de la bolsa con su mano izquierda para sacar una, pero terminó chocando de bruces contra una persona tumbando el teléfono celular de este.

-¡Lo lamento!- Se agachó rápidamente para recoger el celular y para su suerte a simple vista, no le había pasado nada a la pantalla- No me fijé por donde iba, de veras lo siento.

El hombre de afilada e impertérrita mirada dorada no dijo nada solo se quedó observando como la joven oprimía su celular contra su pecho con pena.

Rin se había quedado absorta ante la torre humana que estaba para frente a ella, no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Los rasgos del sujeto son tan gélidos que por un momento creyó que estaba hablando con una estatua. El extraño no le había respondido por lo que incluso temió que se tratara de un turista.

\- _I'm sorry, sir…-_ Se disculpó esta vez inglés. El hombre solamente se limitó a extender la mano frente la joven y ella algo extrañada se le quedó viendo sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo su celular.

-¡Oh! lo siento…- Se lo entregó rápidamente- _If you have a problem with your cell phone, you can find me here, I'll pay you...-_ Dijo al tiempo que rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su gabardina para sacar una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre y dirección de su librería, _Perla di Shikon_.

- _No Problem.-_ Fue lo único que dijo una vez que tomó la tarjeta para luego rodearla y seguir su camino. Ahora era Rin la que se había quedado congelada en su sitio, volteó de un giró en su pequeños tacones y observo al sujeto de singular cabellera plateada, vestido en un pulcro traje negro, perderse entre la gente.

La demandante voz de ese hombre la había dejado sin aliento. Se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente ante su metida de pata.

-Pero mira que buena impresión se llevan los turistas, Rin- Farfullo meneando la cabeza con negatividad mientras seguía su camino a la salida, con el consuelo de que no lo volvería a ver.

Una vez afuera, se subió en su antiquísima motoneta vino tinto para irse a su casa pero antes decidió darle una vuelta a la manzana para apreciar la entrada de uno sus sitios favoritos. El teatro de ópera _Alla Scala di Taisho_ Ya faltaba poco para que pidiera disfrutar de las maravillosas presentaciones que se realizaban allí.

No podía esperar para ver su ópera favorita _L'Europa riconosciuta_ de Salieri.

A partir de mañana se prometió que utilizaría pantalones oscuros y si podía, se pondría dos pares de calcetines para no pasar tanto frío, las temperaturas no estaban acordes para usar vestidos tan cortos y flojos; estacionó la moto frente a su casa, abrió la pequeña reja pintada de negro y empujó la moto al interior cerrando nuevamente la reja de la entrada detrás de sí. Su casa posee dos pisos y es de un estilo rustico pero moderno, no era ostentosa pero era lo mejor que había conseguido luego de la habitación en la que había vivido alquilada; y la mejor parte es que es suya, no se la compró ni su padre, ni su madre, ella misma y sin la ayuda de nadie se movió para conseguirla y por esa razón, amaba su pequeña morada. Cruzó el camino de piedra el cual bordeaba el pequeño jardín repleto de margaritas hasta la entrada.

Hurgó en su cartera con algo de indelicadeza para encontrar las llaves, a veces se impresionaba de lo desordenada que era a la hora de arreglar su cartera; abrió y en ese momento fue recibida por el apacible maullido de su gato, Dónatelo, un precioso mestizo de pelaje blanco y amarillo que había salido detrás de uno de los pequeños muebles de tela de la sala.

-Hola corazón ¿te portaste bien?- Preguntó como si esperara a que el gato le hablara, pero el felino lo único que hizo fue restregarse en sus piernas. La calidez de su hogar no tardó en invadirla por lo que se desprendió de su bufanda, gabardina y vestido dejándolas encima del mueble junto con otro tumulto más de ropa que ya había usado quedando solamente en ropa interior, pero sin soltar la bolsa de la comida, la había sostenido con los dientes.

Cruzó la sala hasta la cocina, dejó su comida en el pequeño buró de cemento liso y se dispuso a tomar el plato de comida de su gato para servirle algo de atún. No tenía mucho tiempo con el gato, el pobre le había llegado tan enfermo a la entrada de su casa que no tuvo corazón para dejarlo en la fría y desolada calle, por lo que terminó adoptándolo.

-Aquí tienes tu atún- dijo una vez que puso el plato en el piso apreciando como el gato no tardó nada en atacar su comida- Come más de espacio.

Soltó un suspiro pesado ante la desobediencia de su gato y se dispuso a tomar un plato de la bajilla para servirse la comida rápida. Adoraba cocinar, eso nadie que la conociera lo ponía en duda, pero esta vez estaba muy exhausta como para ponerse a cocinar y es que la hamburguesa se le había hecho una tentación.

Caminó a la sala con su plato y una copa de vino blanco en las manos, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el mismo mueble donde se encontraba el enorme monstruo de chaquetas y bufandas para hurgar nuevamente en su bolsa, y sacar su celular.

Encendió la televisión y puso un canal cualquiera. Le dio el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa –la cual le supo a gloria- mientras revisaba los últimos mensajes en su celular. Tenía un mensaje de su madre, con ella hablaba generalmente todo los días, revisó la última conexión y esa había sido hace aproximadamente dos horas. Vio la hora en su celular y ya pasaban de las nueve, ya sus padres a esa hora estaban más que dormidos.

Le llegó una llamada de un número no registrado pero sí conocido. Volteó los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro fastidiada, le desvió la llamada y optó por ponerlo en silencioso y dejarlo en la pequeña mesita de cristal, pero igual la pantalla del aparato no paraba de brillar cada vez que repicaba la llamada o le llegaba un mensaje.

No le atendería por nada del mundo.

Vio por un rato el reality de tatuajes mientras terminaba de cenar, vio la hora en el reloj de pared una vez que terminó, cambió el canal para uno de los que emitían música y al reconocer el video subió el volumen al máximo, había corrido con la suerte de que la canción apenas y estaba empezando era _Do i Wanna Know?_ De Arctic Monkeys.

Se puso de pie caminando de manera sensual a la cocina para dejar el plato y la copa en el fregadero mientras seguía la letra.

- _Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways…-_ Pronunció mientras bailaba despreocupadamente girando con la punta de sus descalzos dedos en el suelo de la cocina. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito ente el sorpresivo sonar de su teléfono local que tenía en la esquina de la sala ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Puso la pantalla en mute con el control remoto, para poder atender.

-¡ _Cielos hija, hasta que por fin me contestas!_

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- Tomó asiento en mueble llevándose el aparato al mueble para hablar con más comodidad.

- _Tengo como veinte minutos intentando comunicarme contigo, Rin_.

Ups. Rin se llevó una mano a la frente y no pudo evitar alborotar su flequillo. Había olvidado que lo había dejado en silencioso.

-Lo había dejado en silencioso…-Respondió cancina.

- _¿Él de nuevo?-_ Interrogó su madre.

-Sí, es una completa ladilla-Comentó mientras se estiraba para tomar su celular de la mesita para ver la insana cantidad de llamadas perdidas, eran alrededor de unas cincuenta llamadas perdidas y un sin de mensajes exigiéndole que respondiera.

- _Me imagino. Es un hombre enamorado, querida._

-¿Lo estás defendiendo?

- _Por supuesto que no Rin, pero por lo general los hombres solamente abren los ojos cuando pierden a una buena mujer._

-Yo no lo mandé a que me fuera infiel; pero hablando de cosas más bonitas ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está papá?

- _Estamos bien, tu papá ya se encuentra dormido, pero no podía irme a dormir tranquila sin haber hablado contigo. Aparte_ -Hizo una pequeña pausa para soltar un profundo suspiro, si Rin pudiera ver a su madre juraría que está haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos- _te llamaba para darte el número de Sango ha querido hablar contigo desde ayer pero no sabía que te habías cambiado de número, también te ha dejado mensajes en Facebook pero no le respondes._

-Mi modem se ha dañado de la noche a la mañana y por eso no he podido conectarme- Mintió, el gato lo había tumbado y desde ese día no funcionaba y a su madre no le gustan los gatos.-, dime su número para guardarlo.

- _Te lo acabo de mandar por un mensaje hija. Al parecer tiene planeado trabajar aquí en Italia._

-La llamaré mañana- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie para regresar a la pequeña mesita.

- _Bueno hija que tengas buenas noches, querida. Y no le prestes atención a ese idiota, si sigue así dile que le pondrás una orden de alejamiento._

-Jajaja entendido madre, que duermas bien. Te amo, hablamos mañana- Colgó y dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Apagó el televisor y el todas las luces de la sala, tomó el celular para ir escaleras arriba directo a su habitación.

En el trayecto iba leyendo uno que otro mensaje de Naraku, desde el "contéstame" al "perdóname" y se repetían una y otra y otra vez.

Borró el chat y el registro de las llamadas y abrió el chat de su madre. Allí estaba el número de Sango, su prima por parte de su madre, ambas eran muy apegadas de pequeñas y también en gran parte de la adolescencia, sabía que muy probablemente le vendría un buen sermón por haberse "olvidado" de ella, pero ni modo.

También estaba muy cansada, el día de trabajo había sido muy agotador y extremadamente frío, la llamaría en la mañana. Por ahora lo único que quería era dormir.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias por su compra- agradeció Rin una vez que una clienta había salido satisfecha por su compra, guardó el dinero en la caja registradora y se sentó nuevamente en el banquillo; definitivamente amaba el inconfundible olor a libros nuevos de su tienda, se abarazó a su sueter de lana celeste, sin duda había hecho una muy buena elección en su ropa, podía soportar un poco mejor el frío, una vez que se vio con algo de tiempo optó por escribirle a su prima.

Obviamente la otra castaña no tardó en responderle por lo que se puso a chatear animadamente.

Se estaban poniendo al corriente de todo, su prima Sango le estaba comentando que le había salido la oportunidad de su vida y que podría trabajar en el teatro _Alla Scala_ como técnica de sonido, por lo que le estaba pidiendo alojo por lo menos por unas cuantas semanas.

A Rin de por si le fascino la idea, estaba feliz por su prima y no pudo evitar entusiasmarse al saber que su prima trabajaría en uno de sus sitios favoritos en todo el mundo y también le entusiasmaba la idea de que tendría a alguien con quien hablar o ver películas durante la noche.

Estaba feliz de que alguien pudiera cumplir sus sueños para variar.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta la sacó de su pequeño descanso pero sin despegar la vista la vista de la pantalla táctil.

-Si te la pasas con el celular en la mano hasta en el trabajo ¿por qué no me contestas?

Rin volteó tan rápido la cabeza en dirección a la puerta eso le provocó un terrible dolor de cuello. Maldijo por lo bajo la presencia de ese hombre de ojos escarlata. Naraku estaba en la entrada de su local vestido con un traje negro y una gabardina purpura llevaba consigo un pequeño a arreglo de rosas.

-¿Naraku? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo calmada mientras sobaba su cuello para mitigar el dolor.

-Solo quise venir a verte. Estar aquí me trae muy buenos recuerdos, ¿a ti no?

-Te exijo que salgas de aquí inmediatamente- Dijo regresando su atención nuevamente a su celular solo para escribirle a su prima que le escribiría más tarde, pero también era una forma de ocultar su sonrojo, Naraku definitivamente no dejaba de atormentarla ¡Oh! ¿Cuantas veces hizo el amor con Naraku en su tienda? Había perdido la cuenta, él había sido su primer hombre. Pero aun así no cedería ante su decisión de no volver con él.

-¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?-Habló con molestia ante la forma tan amarga en la que Rin le estaba hablando. Dejó el ramo de rosas encima del mostrador para retirarse el saco y dejarlo encima del mismo.

-¿De-debería? Por lo general no atiendo llamadas de números que no tengo registrados-Refutó; no se engañaría, aún tenía cierta clase de sentimientos hacia el azabache, incluso había llegado un momento en el que se habían planteado contraer matrimonio pero luego de que le fuera infiel por quién sabe cuánto tiempo con una de las cajeras del banco en el que es gerente, todo eso se fue a la borda.-y hasta donde sé tú y yo no somos nada - Salió de detrás del mostrador para encararlo.

-Estas muy equivocada Rin- La acorraló entre él y el mostrador de en frente con una agilidad que Rin ni siquiera pudo prevenir.-Yo sigo teniendo sentimientos hacia ti como tú sigues teniendo sentimientos hacia mí.

Rin se maldijo por no haber pensado bien las cosas y haber salido del mostrador; se había puesto en charola de plata para él, pero prefirió aparentar valor. Se cruzó de brazos frente a él con una dulce sonrisa pintada en los labios, respiraba profundamente para no romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Naraku estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro por lo que no necesitaba tener cuatro dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que pretendía besarla.

-Apuesto…-Habló ella interponiendo una mano entre la cara de él y su rostro.-que le dijiste algo similar a la cajera- Soltó con acides viendo como el rostro de Naraku se contraía en una mueca de incomodidad. Lo tenía donde quería.

-Maldita sea, Rin ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

-Naraku, por favor, tú y yo no estamos en una novela donde la infidelidad se perdona regalando un ramo de flores en descuento-Dijo apartándose de él tomando el ramo de rosas para entregárselo- Yo no hice las cosas difíciles, te recuerdo que fuiste tú.

-Solo fue vez Rin, una vez.

-Seguro que sí, por favor vete. Vete ya no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con esta situación.

-La despedí.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Interrogó sin mucho interés mientras tomaba el saco de Naraku el cual soltó sin duda la inconfundible fragancia de su perfume. Solo que esta vez aquel olor no causó el mismo efecto en ella, Naraku lo usaba porque sabía que ella adoraba esa fragancia, pero esta vez le desagradó y su rostro no pudo evitar decirlo. Al abrir la puerta el tintinar de la campanilla se hizo presente nuevamente como una clara señal de que lo que ella quería era que él se marchara.

-Despedí a la cajera del banco, Rin.

Rin no pudo evitar sentirse mal, las uñas de su mano izquierda se clavaron en la superficie de la puerta como un apoyo, si Naraku no se marchaba de allí inmediatamente lloraría frente a él y eso era lo que no quería.

-El problema no era la cajera, Naraku el problema aquí eres tú- Sentía como en la garganta se le hacía un enorme nudo que apenas y la estaba dejando hablar- Yo no le tengo ninguna clase de rencor a esa pobre mujer que dejaste sin trabajo. Ella no me fue infiel a mí, tu sí. Y con esto que acabas de decirme con más razón me mantendré alejada de ti para siempre. No quiero que me sigas llamando, no me escribas, no me busques en mi casa y no vuelvas más nunca aquí o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Naraku seguía estático en su lugar, su respiración sin duda estaba pesada y acelerada; dio unos pasos muertos hacia ella. Tomó el su saco de la mano de Rin para luego dejar las flores nuevamente encima del mostrador de cristal para luego regresar frente a ella.

-¿Así son la cosas?-Interrogó el azabache con la mirada oculta en su largo flequillo.

-Sí…-Pronunció Rin con la mirada baja y fija en sus botines los cuales poco a poco empezaban a empañarse con las traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaba con salir.

Naraku la tomó de la cintura y sin su consentimiento, la beso. Rin por un momento puso un poco de resistencia golpeando su pecho inútilmente para hacer que se alejara de ella pero fue entonces en ese momento que comprendió lo que estaba acorriendo, terminó abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y correspondió a su beso. Era un beso de despedida.

Naraku se separó de ella rápidamente, vio las pequeñas lágrimas que dejaban sus rastro salino en la mejillas de Rin secó la lagrimas con la punta de su pulgar.

-Adiós Rin.

Naraku salió de la tienda y Rin se quedó de piedra en su lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a voltear, Naraku siguió su camino y Rin seguía con la vista fija en los enormes estantes de libros. Ambos cerraron el ciclo de manera definitiva.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, su prima Sango ya había llegado y los ánimos de Rin se fueron recuperando poco a poco, efectivamente no había sabido absolutamente nada de Naraku, por supuesto, había llamado a su madre el mismo día para ponerla al corriente de la situación.

Nunca antes se había enamorado de un hombre de la misma manera que había hecho con el azabache, ambos habían tenido una relación de casi tres años, no sería para nada fácil olvidar aquellos años, esa pequeña pero significativa etapa de su vida. Pero a pesar de todo también se sentía un poco más tranquila consigo misma, estaba en paz al ver que las cosas, en efecto, habían terminado como debían.

Al dar las tres y media de la tarde decidió salir por un momento a la tienda de dulces más cercana, se le había antojado comer algún dulce de repostería bañado en chocolate, había llevado su almuerzo, su deliciosa pasta con marisco pero por muy absurdo que sonara, no se le antojaba. Pero justo cuando planeaba salir, un cliente nuevo había llegado, no logró verle la cara pero supo que se trataba de un hombre, bastante alto, de un muy peculiar, largo y plateado cabello.

Estaba parado observando el estante que estaba dedicado para puros libros de terror y eran los que estaban en inglés. Apenas y lograba apreciar el leve movimiento de la cabeza de la persona que paseaba su vista por los diferentes títulos que en ese momento le ofrecía.

Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre tomó dos libros diferentes, uno en cada mano para luego voltearlos y leer la sinopsis. Eran esos momentos en los que deseaba tener una ayudante en su tienda, pero ni modo, para no perder tiempo y no parecer una acosadora optó por terminar de acomodar los libros infantiles en la repisa que estaba detrás de ella.

El plateado había volteo por unos momentos al escuchar a la joven castaña cantar una mientras acomodaba con gracia y delicadeza los libros que fácilmente identificó como infantiles, No había ido allí a reclamarle por el celular, despues de todo el también iba distraído. Solo se le había astillado la pantalla en diagonal en una de las esquinas de abajo, pero aun funcionaba. Debía reconocer que, pese a que la melodía era sencilla, su timbre de voz era bastante natural y agradable.

Soltando una inaudible pero profunda exhalación, pasó nuevamente su atención a los libros, no sin antes darse cuenta de que, desde las vitrinas dos jóvenes no le quitaban la vista de encima pero no pretendía tomarle importancia.

Las campanillas de la puerta se hicieron presentes en el ambiente nuevamente sacando a Rin de su ensoñación, volteó y frente a ella caminan una jóvenes de seguramente unos dieciséis o diecisiete años cuando mucho, ambas estaban con uniforme escolar. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y eran un cuarto para cuatro y hasta donde ella sabía la hora de salida escolar era a las cinco y media, no tuvo que deducir demasiado para darse cuenta de que probablemente ambas se habían fugado del colegio. Y tampoco era tonta como para no darse cuenta de ambas estaban planeando coquetear con el hombre que aún no había dejado de observar los libros de terror. Sus risas e indiscretos cuchicheos las delataban.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?- Pregunto al tiempo que terminaba de ordenar unos cuantos libros para luego bajarse del pequeño banco y sacudirse las manos.

-No, descuide solo estamos viendo-Respondió rápidamente la más alta y morena de las chicas, mientras la otra no paraba de reír entre dientes.

Rin soltó un pequeño suspiro y se limitó a sonreír. No le había visto la cara a aquel hombre pero debía reconocer que de espaldas no estaba nada mal. Sus hombros anchos y brazos aparentemente trabajados y altura son increíbles y sin mencionar esa peculiar cascada de cabello atrapada en una coleta baja. Pobres niñas, aun no reconocían lo inalcanzable.

\- ¿Has leído este libro Alessandra?- Comentó la morena, a la azabache que iba con ella tomando un libro cualquiera del anaquel de ciencia ficción.

-¡Sí claro! A mí me fascina leer sobre… ¿Planeta azul?-Ambas jóvenes se quedaron con cara de póker.

Rin se estaba aguantado las ganas de reír, las pobres estaban quedando en ridículo, salió de detrás del mostrador y se aproximó a ellas.

-¿Seguras que no necesitan ayuda?

-No, solo estamos viendo señora ya se lo dijimos-Respondió una delas jóvenes de muy mala gana.

-Tengo libros más interesantes que estos, por lo general estos solo los leen personas a las que les gusta la ciencia ficción.

-Es nuestro género favorito.

-¿De verdad? mi escritor favorito es _William Gibson_ ¿y el de ustedes?-Interrogó como quien no quiere la cosa dejando a las chicas nuevamente con las mentes en blanco. Simplemente ambas se vieron a la cara con una expresión muy parecida a un puchero.

-Chicas mi intención no es hacerlas quedar mal, pero créanme que no es bien visto fingir un interés por alguna cosa que no les gusta para llamar la atención de alguien ¿No creen? Señaló al hombre de manera discreta con un gesto de su cabeza.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al hombre y soltaron un suspiro al unísono y asintieron.

-Así está mejor, ahora vallan a su casa, miren la hora ya es tarde.

Ambas se marcharon no sin antes despedirse de Rin y se fueron, no sin antes echarle una última miradita al sujeto desde las vitrinas.

Más personas entraron a la librería por lo que ella regresó a su lugar detrás del mostrador para seguir acomodando los libros. Unos pasos a su derección la hicieron voltear y al hacerlo la pena la invadió; se trataba de aquel hombre al que le había tirado el celular al suelo.

-Oh, ¡señor es usted!… Cielos, verdad que habla inglés-pensó en voz alta.

-La entiendo perfectamente señorita-Respondió sobriamente el hombre.

Rin se había quedado con la cara a cuadros, al final resultó que el hombre si hablaba italiano. El albino hizo entrega del libro titulado "Prohibido a los Nerviosos" y Rin estuvo a punto de mofarse ante la ironía.

-Este libro es de mis favoritos, hace unas semanas lo terminé-Comentó tratando de aparentar calma mientras el hombre solo había limitado a asentir al tiempo que le entregaba su tarjeta e identificación, tal parecía no era de muchas palabras; " _Pero qué misterioso"_ pensó.

Puso la tarjeta en el punto e ingresó el número de la identificación, el hombre resultó ser italiano y a decir verdad él no lo aparentaba, creyó que se trataba de algún inglés e incluso por un momento creyó que era alemán; no era como ver a Naraku que sí parecía un lugareño. Le resultaba incluso irreal.

-Ingrese la clave después del monto- le indicó al hombre. Volteó a un lado como era su costumbre para que los clientes no se sintieran observados.

-¿Ahorro o corriente?- Interrogó nuevamente.

-Corriente.

Presionó el botón verde pero la factura a un no terminaba de salir.

-¿No...-Sentía que se hacía un pequeño nudo en la garganta, pero debido a los nervios- ¿No ha tenido problemas con el ce-lu-lar?-Interrogó por lo bajo con mucha pena.

-No, señorita-Respondió con calma, tal parecía se había dado cuenta de que se sentía algo intimidada.

-Qué alivio...-Suspiró- Pero de no haber sido así, créame que se lo hubiera pagado !no se lo tome a mal!

-Al parecer los puntos están colapsados…-Arguyó bajito mientras embolsaba el libro y se lo entregó al hombre, sin querer en el acto sus dedos rozaron con los del albino y una pequeña corriente eléctrica invadió su cuerpo, fue fugas, pero la sintió.

Una vez que salió el recibo la factura se la entregó.

-G-gracias por su compra…-Tartamudeó mientras le hacía entrega de su identificación y tarjeta, solo que esta vez cuidó de sus manos no se rozaran.

-Hasta luego-fue lo único que el sujeto le dijo para luego marcharse.

Rin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en una de las esquinas no supo qué diablos había sido lo que había pasado, miro su mano derecho asombrada. Aquel sujeto la había hecho estremecer con solo un simple roce.

Solo por curiosidad quiso leer el nombre del titular de la compra, Sesshomaru T. era la primera vez que escuchaba un nombre como ese, ojala ese "hasta luego" se cumpliera. Sacudió su cabeza alborotando su castaño cabello, dios esperaba no haber actuado como esas niñas a las que regaño.

Ya eran más de las seis mientras cerraba la puerta como significado de que ya había terminado su jornada por hoy, Sango se aproximaba a ella corriendo.

-¡Llegué!-Exclamó bastante cansada, tal parecía había corrido desde _Alla Scala_ a la librería.

-Y a tiempo, acabo de pasarle el seguro a la puerta-Dijo Rin mientras guardaba las llaves en su cartera de cuero negro para luego ambas empezar a caminar a la par.- Aunque hoy saliste temprano.

-Y hubiera salido más temprano si mi jefe hubiera llegado más temprano, hasta ahora fue que supervisó el sonido para el show de apertura. Es demasiado exigente, no tienes idea de todos los cambios que tuve que realizar.

-Me imagino, hoy hice barias ventas y también tuve que darles un pequeño jalón de orejas a unas estudiantes escapadas- Dijo mientras veía todo a su alrededor.

-¿De casualidad no te recordaron a un par de primas que tú y yo conocemos bien?

Rin no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, ambas solían escaparse de la escuela para hacer travesuras, siempre quisieron hacer alguna similar a las de Alicia Silverstone y Liv Tyler en el video de _Crazy_ de Aerosmith pero lo más cercano que siempre llegaron a hacer era salir por la ventana del baño del colegio y correr como locas hasta la heladería.

-Con la diferencia de que tú y yo no seguíamos ni tratábamos de llamar la atención de un hombre.

-Cielos cómo cambian los tiempos-Silbó- Bueno, eso no importa ¿me aceptas una invitación a cenar? Muero de hambre y no quiero esperar a llegar a casa.

Ambas así lo hicieron, entraron a uno de los restaurantes de comida internacional.

Ya habían terminado de comer Sango se había dirigido a la caja para poder pagar la cuenta, Rin se había quedado sentada en la mesa como una copa de vino tinto en las manos, tenía cara de pocos amigos debido a que su prima no le había dejado pagar su parte de la cuenta. Soltó un prolongado suspiro sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sango.

-Ya quita esa cara de pocos amigos Rin, mira que estamos celebrando algo espacial.

-No me parece gusto que celebres tu primer pago gastándolo en una cena tan cara.

-Es solo dinero Rin, es normal que vaya y venga. Pero no estamos celebrando eso- expresó Sango mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces, querida?-Interrogó Rin mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la copa. Sango se puso a hurgar entre las carpetas que tenía en su bolso. Sacó una hoja y la puso al revés

-Te acabo de encontrar una oportunidad de oro.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de manera descomunal y también estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el vino al momento de reprimir un grito, lo que su prima tenía en sus manos era nada más y nada menos que un cupo para una audición de ópera en su lugar favorito en el mundo, en _Alla Scala di Taisho._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Tirelli** : El apellido de Rin está inspirado en el conocido abogado Alexandro María Tirelli quien es uno de los abogados criminalistas europeos más populares y es reconocido como estudioso y experto de derecho penal internacional.

 **Alla Scala di Taisho:** El nombre real es **_Alla Scala_** (pero por motivos obvios del fic hice la escueta modificación del nombre) es uno de los más importantes teatros de ópera del mundo, situado en Milán. Posee una estructura sencilla, pero el interior es precioso. Para apreciar la magnificencia del teatro les recomiendo que busquen imágenes en el amigo de todos, Google.

También quise experimentar con una Rin que tuviera a su familia VIVA y acomodada económicamente.

Nunca he visitado Milán (así que pido disculpas si hay algún error en la información que puse) pero se me hace una ciudad de lo más interesante y sin duda romántica, al igual que Venecia y a decir verdad yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de la **Galería Victor Manuel ll (** esta también se encuentra en Milán) Es muy hermosa y algún día (Y la situación económica de mi país se digna a permitírmelo) me encantaría conocerlo.

Espero que no se les hiciera incomodo que el ex de Rin fuera Naraku pero en mi defensa quise probar algo nuevo, generalmente siempre la relacionan con Kohaku, Bankotsu o Hakudoshi. Sé que puede resultar un poco crack, pero véanlo desde mi punto de vista, para mí, Naraku es el segundo hombre más sexy que Inuyasha posee y sin duda también es uno de los villanos más apuestos e inteligentes de los animes. Así que, cabe resaltar, que después de mi amado Sesshomaru, Naraku también puede ser un buen polvo imaginario.

Sin más nada que agregar; espero que este pedacito de mí retorcida cabeza fuera de su agrado. Discúlpenme si se me llegó a escarpar uno que otro horror (Sí, horror) ortográfico o gramatical.

Las quiere: Sydien Zednem.


	2. COMUNICADO

**COMUNICADO**

Con mucha pena y sobre todo tristeza, les comunico que he perdido el pendrive donde tenía todos mis fanfics. **Lo he pedido absolutamente todo.** Sé que me falta mucho por mejorar y así poder brindarles buenas historias, pero me entristece mucho haber perdido todo lo que con mucho cariño y esfuerzo escribía para todas ustedes, incluso estaba haciendo un One-shot con el que tenía planeado participar en un concurso.

De verdad que lo siento y lamento mucho decepcionarlas con esto. Hasta entonces tendré que tratar de escribir todo nuevamente.

Se despide temporalmente de ustedes.

 **Sydien. Z. :(**


End file.
